Mega Man: The Wily Wars Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Mega Man Click here to see a walkthrough of Mega Man. Mega Man 2 Click here to see a walkthrough of Mega Man 2. Mega Man 3 Click here to see a walkthrough of Mega Man 3. Wily Tower After you finish the three games, the Wily Tower will appear. Preserved Jungle Base: Buster Rod. G Airman's Air shooter appears to do the most damage to Buster Rod. G. When he is defeated, he will not be destroyed, but will instead flee the room. You will need Crash Man's Crash Bombs to take down a wall (it will be orange). Behind the wall is an energy canister. Sea Colony: Mega Water. S Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb does the most damage to Mega Water. S. You will need Hard Man's Hard Fist to break down a wall with another energy canister here (this wall is green). It is also recommended you use the Rush Marine here. Gigantic Ore Mine: Hyper Storm. H Fire Man's does the most damage to Hyper Storm. H, but this boss has two energy bars, so make sure the Fire Storm weapon enegy is full. Keep the Hard Fist to break down another wall here. Wily 1: Magma Mining Station Boss: Fire Snakey. The Serpent's weakness is Ice Man's Ice Slasher. Use the springboards to jump high enough to hit him in the head. Wily 2: Water Containment System Boss: Mach-Ball. Use either ElecMan's Thunder Beam or Magnet Man's Magnet Missiles on this boss. Almost halfway through this level, you will be climbing up a ladder and see two platforms (the lower one with enemies; the upper with spikes) and another ladder in the upper left-hand portion of the screen. Take the path with spikes to get another energy canister. Wily 3: Space Corridors Boss: Buster Rod. G (again). This time, use Cut Man's Rolling Cutter against Buster Rod. G here. If you want to be really cheap, use Hard Man's Hard Knuckle. If you stay still after you enter the room, all you have to do is fire it and aim it up and down. Done right, you should be able to kill Buster Rod G before he can even aim right to shoot you. He'll go down in five hits. Wily 4: Wily Tower Top Boss: Dr. Wily. There are three stages of the final battle with Dr. Wily. 1: When just the legs of the machine are visible, jump on the rising platforms and use Elec Man's Thunder Beam. 2: Now that the legs are taken out, the machine will be hopping back and forth. When it stops hopping, it will try to hit you with one of its arms. Jump on top of the fist when it comes down and it will bring up up near eye-level with the machine. Now, fire Crash Bombs or Hard Knuckles at its eyes. 3: Only Wily's capsule remains. Its bottom half is immune to attacks, but You can use Elec Man's Thunder Beam to ignore the invincibility. Category:Game walkthroughs